


Tender Moments

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Short fic about Max & Alex told through 100 word drabbles
Relationships: Max Evans/Alex Manes
Comments: 75
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesslkohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesslkohn/gifts).



Alex’s gaze surveyed the crowd below the stage, most were ignoring him, too focused on their conversations or their booze but one pair of eyes sought his. They stared at each other for a beat, gazes locked, as Alex purposely curled his long fingers around the microphone. His stroked it, firmly, slowly, while seductively licking his lips.  
  


He smirked to himself when he saw Max loosen his collar, take a sip of his water and hastily check that no one was watching him. The second Alex left the stage, Max was going to kiss him.   
Love him and keep him.


	2. Chapter 2

He steps off the low stage, eyes adjusting after the glare of the cheap strobe lights. Making his way to the empty mens room, planning to wash the sweat from his face, he’s barely through the door when he feels a pair of strong arms around his waist, pulling him in close.  
  
Soft lips teasing his neck, sending excited shivers down his spine. He’s quick to respond with a loud moan of appreciation before he collects himself.

“I’m all sweaty” he cringes as he says the words.

“I don’t care” Max whispers against his skin.

  
Alex melts into him, smiling


	3. Chapter 3

Pinned between Max and the closed door, Alex surrenders to the onslaught of kisses and closes his eyes. It’s in no way romantic; the bathroom is dimly lit, floors are sticky and the taps are dripping but neither of them notice any of it.  
  


All that matters is here and now; they’re together in each other’s arms. Nothing else is important.   
  


Patrons bash upon the locked door. Max jokes he’ll pull his badge to scare them off. Alex simply laughs, draws another long, lazy, lingering kiss from Max’s lips.  
  


“Your place or mine?” He whispers.  
  
“I thought you’d never ask”


	4. Chapter 4

Once in his jeep, Max has to force himself to keep his hands on the wheel, eyes on the road. He wishes he was in the squad car so he could blare the siren and be home even sooner.  
  


Alex watches him, grins to himself while gently stroking his fingers upon Max’s exposed arm. The simple touch is distracting but he doesn’t tell him to stop. Any second Alex isn’t touching him is a wasted second as far as he’s concerned.  
  


Finally home, Max turns to look at Alex. His breath catches in his throat. Alex, smiling, takes his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

They make it as far as the couch before Alex is in Max’s lap. The kisses are hard, fast, furious, desperate... at first.   
  


Hands exploring each other’s bodies, touches become less harried. The kisses become slightly gentler until they’re soft and gentle. Hearts beating almost in sync as they take a moment to look into each other’s eyes.

Alex’s thumb brushes Max’s bottom lip. Max’s strong hand shifts into Alex’s soft locks. They share a sweet, tender kiss then another before stopping and just staring into the other’s eyes.

“I love you, Alex Manes”  
“And I love you, Max Evans”


	6. Chapter 6

Max was perched upon the bathtub, watching as Alex slowly wiped away the mask he presented while performing. The makeup he’d used to express himself as a teen now the persona he hid behind on stage.

The first time Max had seen him, looking like that, he’d been transported right back to high school but he was used to it now. He loved watching as Alex shifted from being a rock star to being Max’s love.

His hand twitched, longing to reach for him. They’d been parted too long. Max crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Their eyes meet in the mirror and Alex places his hands upon Max’s; leans into his touch and Max is quick to press his lips to Alex’s neck.

His gaze shifts to Alex’s hands. The black nail polish, another part of his stage persona, is stark on his pale fingers. Max reaches for the acetone and the smell reaches his nostrils.

Taking a cotton bud, he wipes the nail polish from Alex’s finger before raising their hands to his lips and flicking the clean nail with his tongue. They both groan as Alex closes his eyes and Max indulges himself.


	8. Chapter 8

The scent of acetone is almost too much for him but Max loves this part, loves that Alex lets him do this and he takes his time to savor the taste of acetone and Alex.

His senses are in overdrive but Alex is used to it, knows Max could indulge in the sensation all night if Alex didn’t put a stop to it. He slips his digit free of Max’s lips, drawing a groan from deep in his throat. He leans over to kiss him, pulling him closer and holding him, waiting for Max’s heartbeat to return back to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

Once in the bedroom, Alex takes control. He pushes Max onto the bed and slowly strips his lover naked. 

Their bodies fit perfectly together. Their lips touching, hands caressing the firm muscles of each other’s body as they each pull the other close and playfully roll around upon the mattress.

It’s slow and tender; romantic and beautiful; gentle and loving. They’re perfectly in sync as they make love. Both wanting to make it memorable for the other. Long, slow, beautiful kisses are exchanged as they make love. 

Bodies glistening with sweat as they both come within seconds of each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Max’s eyes are closed, he’s barely awake but not sleeping when he feels the gentle touch touch of Alex’s finger tracing the pattern of the tattoo on his shoulder. He doesn’t move, doesn’t make a sound, waits for Alex to finish.

His touch is tender as he outlines the tattoo before leaning over and pressing his lips to the ink.

“I love you” 

They’re not sure which of them says it but Alex leans over, towering above Max and he leans down to claim his lips in a deep, lingering kiss. 

“I could get used to this”

“Yeah, me too”


	11. Chapter 11

Max’s hand comes up to touch Alex’s face, fingers gently brushing the flushed skin of his cheek. He reaches behind his neck and tugs him down for another soft kiss.

“Am I dreaming? Or is Alex Manes actually still in bed after ten am?” Max teases.

“It’s all you, Max, why would I ever want to leave your arms?”

“It’s definitely where you belong. You in my arms is all I’ve ever wanted”

“You’re such a hopeless romantic”

Alex leans down and kisses him deeply. Max pulls him close, refuses to let him go. Alex doesn’t ever want to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

His heart is racing and he can feel the gentle thumping of Max’s heartbeat beneath his fingers as he presses his hand to his breast.

Max reaches up, grasps Alex’s fingers in his, entwining them. He brings them to his lips and tenderly kisses his fingertips.

Alex can only smile, loving and craving the pure tender affection that Max lavishes upon him. He’s never felt a love so sweet, so gentle, so pure. He’s afraid of it vanishing before his very eyes but as he looks into Max’s deep brown orbs, he knowns he’s found happiness with his true love.


End file.
